During the loading of a web page containing images, the decoding of the images takes time and consumes a significant amount of processing resources. For example, when a browser is loading images, the browser may block on image loading while waiting for the decoding of the images to finish. This may result in slower loading times. Several mechanisms are available to speed up the decoding process. However, such mechanisms may result in large white areas in the display area of a browser or may cause flicker during painting in the browser. This negatively affects user experience.